


The Light in the Darkness

by OrchidsComet



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Betty Cooper, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Teen Angst, Warlocks, Witch Betty Cooper, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidsComet/pseuds/OrchidsComet
Summary: Betty Cooper was constantly running. Not from her problems, but pretty much everything else in life. From her mother’s controlling personality, from the pain that follows, her secrets, and most importantly, herself. Life for her has been picked to perfection, not a hair out of place. So when her sister runs away, and her life gets worse, she needs something to ground her into sanity. So when Riverdale, ‘the Town with Pep,’ pops up into her life, she needs to find a way to find salvation from her mother’s clutches. The deeper she gets into the town, the more secrets are revealed, and the darker it gets. Who knew being a teenage witch could be so riveting? Everything that happens has certain consequences that follow. Can Betty survive all the troubles that are bound to come her way, and still pretend everything is still perfect. Can she have friends, be spontaneous, solve mysteries, and find love at the same time?Or, is she bound to get swallowed by everything that happens, all the pain, fights, and hurt. She can’t tell the future, but she does know one thing's for certain.Betty Cooper is powerful, and like everyone she gets to know calls her, the light in the darkness.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a Supernatural Bughead au. I'm relatively new here so this writing may or may not be trash. I love bughead and I love it when there are supernatural themes so this is me expressing how much I love them. I'm a pretty lazy editor so sorry for the mistakes I know will be there. Anyways enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments. Literally a mix of Chemical Hearts and Riverdale. 
> 
> P.S. This is influenced by AdamantEve's Wicked. It is so well written so check it out because It's absolutely amazing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper was constantly running. Not from her problems, but pretty much everything else in life. From her mother’s controlling personality, from the pain that follows, her secrets, and most importantly, herself. Being constantly on the run, especially when you’ve started since the diaper days, Betty knew she needed a break. Even if it was for a little while. You see, Betty Cooper, along with the other Cooper kids has been raised to the standards of one, Alice Cooper. The control freak of a mother, who has been marionetting the three children ever since they entered the sick and twisted world, has been raising her beloved children to her liking. Although she claims to have done everything she's forced the Cooper children to do out of love, all the years of her puppeteering have simply been too much, to say the least. All the cut-down food proportions and the snide body image comments have forced the children to both distract and convince themselves of their mothers' wicked ways. With the control they relinquished, they needed something in their life ground them in the ever-flowing dark ocean, one Alice Cooper.

Betty Cooper was constantly running. Not from her problems, but pretty much everything else in life. From her mother’s controlling personality, from the pain that follows, her secrets, and most importantly, herself. Being constantly on the run, especially when you’ve started since the diaper days, Betty knew she needed a break. Even if it was for a little while. You see, Betty Cooper, along with the other Cooper kids has been raised to the standards of one, Alice Cooper. The control freak of a mother, who has been marionetting the three children ever since they entered the sick and twisted world, has been raising her beloved children to her liking. Although she claims to have done everything she's forced the Cooper children to do out of love, all the years of her puppeteering have simply been too much, to say the least. All the cut-down food proportions and the snide body image comments have forced the children to both distract and convince themselves of their mothers' wicked ways. With the control they relinquished, they needed something in their life ground them in the ever-flowing dark ocean, one Alice Cooper. 

Although he has yet to confirm it yet, the kids are sure Hal Cooper is in the same boat. Social lives were non-existent, just about the same as the little to non-personal ones. Simply because no secret, or detail, is able to escape the deep clutches of their wretched mother. Growing up like the Cooper clan has forced the kids to find certain loopholes or flaws in the Alice Cooper system. Even though there were barely any to start with, growing older, the three siblings have found and created as many cracks in their Alice Cooper’s approved life, that can be counted on a set of hands. Some more useful than others, two out of the three children have managed to have a little more allowance in their pre-packed schedules. 

Chic and Polly Cooper, the oldest of the clan, in all their golden waves of glory, are picture-perfect students, children, and siblings. They follow the rules, get home before curfew, and have extracurriculars on their resumes and that makes colleges left and right try to have them attend. Over the year of their equally traumatic childhood, the two have grown to be shining examples of a perfect person. Good grades, appearance-wise “nice on the eyes,” and hard workers with kind hearts. That’s all on the outside, on the inside, they both still have kind hearts with glowing appearance as well as brains, but they have learned to develop interests that are not to Alice Cooper's likes. Regardless, Chic has become a golden-hearted architect, who does construction on the side, and a protector of his baby sisters. There is nothing he wouldn’t do for the blonde duo, even if it defies their mother’s opinion.

Polly, on the other hand, used to be a caring sweetheart, who loved to teach weary middle schooler's Language Arts and on the side, volunteers at fundraisers. After all, they were for good causes, even if their mothers chose them for her. Now according to their controlling person of a mom, Polly has reportedly been coming home after curfew, eating too much, and spending too much as well. That's when the fights started to happen. Each passing hour, the arguments proceeded into silent treatment, finger-pointing, and even no food for dinner on both ends. Funny enough, Polly had always been Alice’s favorite. Always getting to bend curfew by 15 minutes, or getting a little more ice cream on a hot day. Both Betty and Chic thought that if any child would get mercy from their mother’s explosive behavior, it would be her. However, surprisingly enough, no mercy was spared, no even a blink. 

Unfortunately for Polly, she didn’t get much of the emotionally strong genes of the pool, after four years of teaching awkward 13-year-olds, the middle sibling had fled to some old small town, across the country with her secret lover who hasn’t seen the light of day in any other Cooper members. The ginger judas makes Polly happy and tagged along to the blonde teacher’s plans, but Alice Cooper was not having it. After many heated phone arguments and shedding countless tears, Polly Cooper was no more welcome into the Cooper fold and neither was her apparent fiance. Alice never let the other kids in on the three-month-long feud, in a poor attempt in protecting her other two of the same fate, but there is nothing Google and a little sleuthing can’t fix. After a quick phone call and some more tears, Chic and Betty have learned the bare-minimum of Polly’s situation. In fear Alice would catch them communicating with the supposed “excommunicated” family member, they had all but two minutes to talk to their loving sister. The remaining children were furious with their mother but didn't dare to show it. The wrath of Alice Cooper is a hefty price to pay. 

It had been 6 months since a miraculous disappearance of the Cooper golden child and Alice needed a replacement. WIth Chic being too old for her rare praises, Betty deemed fit for the role. For 6 months, instead of more food proportions and more money in her bank account, Alice in her sick and twisted mind thought instead of loosening the reins on her daughter, she would tighten them. Right until they were starting to choke her. Every second Betty was being watched, and every second she hated it. Betty was starting to feel less like herself with each passing day, leaving a piece of herself in the past once in a while. It was pure torture. With her life being monitored, Betty lost her anchored on the main life and ended up hopelessly wandering the waves of the darkening black ocean of lies, deceit, and no control, waiting for her beacon to save her. 

Not even her magic could save her. She couldn't cast a spell or control the waves of her eventual demise. She was a Sea witch for goodness sakes and still, the waves crashed over her, time and time again. You see, she came from a line of pristine witches of the Smith bloodline. All Ladies from all types of trades. Blood, wood, cosmic, kitchen, if you can think of it, then the Smith witches are most likely to have a lady to two for that trade. It’s probably why these ladies are so respected for their magic. It’s also why they are so powerful, all SMith’s have at least a hundred favors for their selective services and are risen to have such prestige and manners. Maybe it’s why Alice Cooper raises their children why such control, or maybe it's just that Alice loves to have power. Even if she has to take it from her flesh and blood.

The minute each of the Cooper children, or rather any sensible witch toddler, turns the magic age of three, they are brought to the Mother of witches. Some say she’s a myth, but any witch in their right mind knows that “Mother” is the spirit of the original witch. This particular witch is written in grimoires and other books to be the most powerful witch in history and the wisest. Mother meets with witch children at the so-called lucky age of three and determines which type of witch they were born to be. Unlike many myths, the magic of which mothers are not genetically transferred to their child. A portion of concentrated magic is woven into the baby’s DNA but the type of magic the witch baby is destined to practice is chosen, or rather, read, my Mother. People travel across the globe just to have one of Mother’s readings. Luckily for Alice, Mother was only mere miles away from Seattle. So once Polly turned three, a few days later, Alice drove out to the border of Oregon and California, on the coast, to meet the one and only. It ended up determining that the young blonde toddler was an aspiring wood witch.  
Alice had been probably the happiest she had ever been that day. Everything that happened after seemed to be a mystery to even Hal. Chic, being a warlock, who only met mother through Betty and Polly’s determining ritual, had chills running down his back each time. He never got one himself, but the only thing mother ever said to him was that he should watch his back. He hoped his mom would never have another baby after Betty because even in his 20s, the thought still gives him chills. After Polly having such an amazing ceremony, you would think mother would have the same for Betty, but no. Mid-ceremony, Mother started shaking. Trembling. To the untrained eye would you'd barely think a thing was wrong, but a SMith of her caliber could never miss the slight tremble in Mother’s body. Alice almost thought she imagined it. At first, she thought it was simply a slight breeze in the air, but after seeing the cold and almost, fearful look in the Mother’s eyes, she knew for certain something was wrong. It was a clear, blue sky during their encounter anyway. Alice left in the car, three children in the backseat, blabbering their mouths away, with two one words, echoing in her mind like a mantra.

“Black Magic.”

The minute Betty was born, Alice knew she was different. Despite her older brother and sister, Betty learned how to talk at 6 months, and learned how to stand at 7. She certainly was an overachiever, in more than one way. Learned how to read at one, do puzzles five months after, and even won a spelling bee at 2. There wasn’t a challenge that Betty Cooper couldn’t accomplish. After getting her magic determined, it was no surprise that Betty could start controlling like waves of glistening water at the beach by the early age of 5. By 7 she could create waves and at 9, she could make it rain all over Seattle. She was always calmed by the soft pitter, pater on the rain droplets dropping above her. Constantly, her mother would remind her, “Elizabeth! You must practice your magic this instant. I knew giving you a soccer ball would be a bad influence on you! You’re a sea witch for crying out loud. How many water buckets do I need to pour on you for you to be useful?!” 

Betty, like any sane person, never particularly liked getting yelled at, especially by her mother often, so like the natural daughter she ought to be, she dutifully carried out each task provided to her by her mom. No matter how much she didn’t want to leave the playground to hang out with her friends, she was always following her mother's orders, beck, and call. It was like this for the majority of her life, following what her mother said, never speaking back to her, and always doing what she had asked with the utmost manners. She would like to say “no” to her once in a while. But Betty knows better than that to defy her mother’s wishes. Even with her powers, she doesn’t dare to challenge Alice’s practiced wood witch skills. She would rather be possessed. So even at the mature age of 17, Betty still has not uttered a single “no” to her mom, nor declined a request. It was exhausting, to say the least. Not even her father, two years older than Alice could even say no to her. It also is probably not because he loves her. Of course, Hal loves Alice. They were high school sweethearts, but as they grew together, he’s been feeling rather lackluster towards his wife. Though he hadn’t dared voice his opinion to her, just as fearful as the kids he raised. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Betty, sprawled against the pillow under her head, woke up with a groan. Last night’s event of running a 500-meter marathon for charity has finally caught up to her. Although it was for a decent cause, raising money for kids without education, she had wished she had that extra serving of vegetables yesterday before the race. Her muscles were sore beyond recognition and her entire lower half is completely numb. “Could have also used those painkillers Chic offered too,” she mentally grumbled to herself. Stretching along the comforters she had science she could do puzzles was a bad idea. It felt like a shark sunk its teeth into each of her limbs every time she moved even just a little. Betty moaned in pain, every little movement sent a sharp sting to her legs. Just as she was going to scream for help, Alice promptly burst into her room without knocking. Typical.

“Wake up Betty, darling. I have important news for the family.” She glanced at her sore figure onto the bed. “Oh and put something more decent on, you look terrible this morning.” After her message, she slammed the door shut and Betty closed her eyes in frustration and took some deep breaths to calm her racing nerves. Every second breathing in Cooper household air drove her a little more out of her mind every day. After many moments of quiet angry scoffs, Betty forced herself off her bed and stumbled into her washroom, just a few steps away. Pulling open her perfectly clean mirror, she searched the rows of bottles for her secret stash of pain killers she used more times than she would like to admit. Finding a half-drunken water bottle by the sink, she swallowed the white pill with the water and slowly, but surely, she started to regain function in her body. Her minutes were spent, palm to forehead, waiting for the soreness to leave her body, and refusing to mope over her pathetic behavior. She also found a blue elixir that she also drank, to help the effects act quicker, and last longer. Proud to also have made the potion herself. Not denying her mother’s request, and slipping on simple, Alice approved leggings, and a T-shirt with mini roses crowding the collar, she made her way down the stairs with decent speed. A big fake Cooper smiles her family was so fond of these days. 

Downstairs was lively as usual, the serene buzz of the coffee maker the Chic no doubt put together, murmurs of possible plans for the day, heavy footsteps marching down on the wooden stairs, and to top it all off, her mother’s well-known tea kettle’s shrill ring piercing through the otherwise calmness. The table was set with plenty of delicious breakfast meals, all of which Betty knows she can have only one of with her pesky mother in the way. Hal sat at the head of the table nursing a coffee, Chic sitting to his right, doing the same. Her mother on Hal’s left sipping her herbal tea, eyes expectant of expectations. Sighing, she took her seat next to Chic, who offered her a kind smile while gulping the steamy black liquid in his mug. Betty's eyes lingered in the seat before her, empty. As usual. It used to be Pollys. She used to always have a caring smile on her face and lit up the whole room, despite her mother’s hurtful comments. She longed to see her again, to see her smile and her jade eyes, similar to her own. She just wanted her sister back here, sharing fun photos, dressing in clothes Alice would never appro-.

Unfortunately, Betty was ushered out of her mirage of her dearest sister when Alice, words sharp as ever, talking as if she were some sort of queen. “Well, this family meeting is in order. We have some very exciting news for you kids.” She gave a sidelong death stare to Hal, who immediately straightened up and plastered that everything is a perfect smile. Satisfied with her husband she continued. “This house is lovely. Decorated to perfection as you know, with my standards.” Chic tightened his lips in a thin line, resisting the urge to comment on the stereotypical origin of her words. If she had seen his reaction, she didn’t comment on it and continued to deliver this no doubt, prepared speech. “However, it is getting too crowded in here to expand my decorating style, and I’ve decided Seattle simply is not the place of great influence,” she glared. “So I have decided that it is in the best interest of all of us if we joined your um...other sibling, Polliana, and moved to her small town. Your dad’s and my hometown actually, Riverdale.” 

Betty stared at her mother, eyes wide, and mouth agape. The abrupt news had caught her mid-pour of the little amount of maple syrup she was deemed allowed to have. She contemplated asking if it was her new medicine she got a week ago that was speaking, or her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Chic’s response, his expression just as surprised as her own. Mirroring the same thoughts. “Are you off your meds again?” 

“Don’t be coy, though the town is too far claustrophobic for my tastes, Hal’s and my old house are still under our names,” Alice scoffed. “ Plus, it’s better than this city of sins. We wouldn’t want another repeat of you to know who, and I still own the Register, the local newspaper. Good publicity for our grand entrance back into that tiny town, no?”

“O-of course, darling,” Hal managed to stutter out. Betty glanced at her father's unreadable gaze. She even dared to wonder if they were even on the same page on this decision. He seemed just as shocked as the rest of them. The only mutually readable expression other than the upfront news was her mother’s wicked gaze. She knew enough about her mother to know that it wasn’t just about moving into a bigger house, but a master plan she was orchestrating. However, she couldn’t focus on finding out what that was quite yet, the only news that stuck to her brain, repeating over and over was, joined your um...other sibling, Polliana. 

After finding the rest of her dignity and somewhat courage, “You want us to join, um, Polly?” Her eyes conveyed the tiniest bit of hope, acting as a small anchor in her world of chaos. Alice glared at the mention of her name but simply nodded. 

“But why, we thought it was far too complicated to ever meet with Polly again? We all heard you say that you never wanted her, now we are chasing after her? You said so yourself, and why now mom? Some of us have jobs here and I’m quite fond of Seattle.” Chic questioned as he shared his shoulders. 

Her mother showed no engagement or interest in the confession and herd of questions and instead slapped her fist down next to her plate, food and silverware that were neatly placed, scattering out of place. “We are moving by next week and that is that. My decision is final and Seattle is unfit anymore. Riverdale will be a good chance for us, trust me.” Exchanging wary glances with Chic and her father, ignoring her mother’s, Betty decided it would be best to break the tension. Even though she just as bad wanted to ask her fair share of questions. 

“So,” she quietly started. “When should we start packing?” Alice’s wicked grin returned, knowing Chic was outnumbered. It made Betty want to throw up the little she ate during this horribly, uncomfortable family meeting and find time in between packing her room up and face on the seat of the toilet, to finally process this news. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of her weekend was short-lived and Monday came around. The weekdays were dedicated to saying tearful goodbyes to her little amount of friends in Seattle. Hugs and numerous tears were shed, along with the common I’ll miss you and call me so we can stay in touch. Though she knew the latter was only lasting for about a month before she lost all contact with all of her friends from her soon to be old highschool. It was much the same for Chic at work and her parent’s prestigious co-workers and so-called “friends.” If Betty didn’t know any better with her mom's need for control, she might have thought her mother had relinquished her social life for her daughter's sanity, but no, Alice Cooper really could do it all.

By Friday night, the family boarded a plane to Riverdale on the East coast. All of their house’s contents, packaged to perfection, all ready for them when they got there, and now all they had to do now was what about six hours until they got to their new home. 

Jet lag was weighing down Betty. Her lids felt like 100 pounds and she longed to close them even just for a little bit. Despite the cooling summer weather in Seattle, the East coast had proven to be much cooler than Betty packed for. Not only was she tired and shivering, but also going out of her mind. The day had started on the right foot and when Betty quite literally tripped over her own feet going down the stairs, only to get up and meet her mother’s disapproving eyes, but she was emotionally wrecked for the rest of the day. The plane took longer than expected due to an undetected lightning storm, midway through the flight, and though much didn’t scare this certain witch, Betty was scared and paranoid out of her bones for the rest of her flight.

So now, at 11:26 pm, the sun had set and a vibrant navy blue, painted the skies. Dazzled with the bright shine of countless stars, scattered over the blanket of blue. Like the dead, Betty trudged through the automatic airport doors and walked up to the cliff just meters away. What she saw was beyond beautiful. Below the cliff the airport magically stood on, the small town of Riverdale shined in the distance. The bright neon glow of a sign she couldn’t quite read from her vantage point sparkled different from the rest, but the houses, street lamps, and other buildings surrounded the glow to their left as if it were praising the centerpiece. The lights on the streets mirrored the ones in the sky and Betty couldn’t think anything was quite more beautiful. Thick bushy trees of deep green, circled the town and encased the lights protectively. Unlike the concrete jungle of Seattle, of which still had many spectacular views, none of them rivaled the view of Riverdale at night from above. It was nothing less than spectacular.  
Her view was now changed, instead of a beautiful view of the small town, her mother, pink sweater, and blonde curls ever-present, though just as threatening, blocked her sight. “And what do you think you’re doing young lady!” Alice snapped. “This is not a museum, get in the damn car, right this instant.” She gestured to the black SUV service car a meter away, clearly angry with Betty’s distracted gaze. Betty whispered an apology and made her way into the back seat of the car, behind the driver’s seat where Hal sat. He gave her a reassuring smile and the second Alice slammed the passenger seat closed, he stepped on the gas and made his way down the road, down to the lively city. Chic beside her remained impassive to this whole situation, and Betty was starting to think that he was mad at her. She didn’t want him to be of course, with their overbearing mother and current situation, it was important for her and him to stick together. Though Chic and her never really fought, some bickering was never impossible between the two. Betty left him to his thoughts for now, but she made a mental reminder to ask him once they got settled in the house Alice made sure to praise every chance she got. Once again, typical. To praise a house over her children. If Betty was being honest, as much as she loved Seattle and her friends back there, she was excited about this new change. She just knew something was bound to happen to her, she just hoped it was good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many minutes later, Betty, along with the rest of the Coopers, found themselves staring up at the impressive structure. White walls boarded the outside, while a black roof sat snuggly on the top. Betty had to give it to her, Alice hyped up the house just right. Betty found her eyes drawn to the red door staring back at her, sparks of distinct magic licked at her fingertips and hse couldn’t tell if she was just excited or if something else in the air caused it. She would be concerned if she wasn't so exhausted, so her inner Nancy Drew set on her to-do list. Figure out what my mom is planning, discreetly. Make amends with Chic. What is it about this town that makes my magic tingle. Easy enough, she grumbled. 

Opening the magical red door to this modestly sized house, lay a respectable, but never homey layout of furniture. It looked like a show home or one of those photoshoot ready houses on an interior designer magazine cover. Even the couch opposing the T.V in the living room looked as though it was measured to a tea. The house was bigger than their old studio house in Seattle, and although it wasn’t as homey as she liked it to be, it considerably looked like at least a nice family lived in here rather than hers. Which was the opposite of what they were. Sure upfront they were the ideal Stepford family, but in reality, behind closed doors, it was as chaotic as Hitchcock’s classic, Psycho. 

Psycho, a word that described her family perfectly. Herself even. She couldn't deny it even if she wanted too. She and the rest of her family were perfectly described with this word, they were all insane. One minute they were harsh and cruel, and the next, they were as normal as any other family. Pretending that certain things were simply not happening. Another word that described her family. Pretend. Always pretending everything was okay when it wasn’t. It made her sick to her stomach when it happened. Which made her constantly sick. So when her family, the world, hell, even herself because too much, she ran. It’s the only thing she knew what to do in these situations. It was effective in ending any sentence and was the only thing she knew would shut her mother up. She was often running from things and somethings, she wished the sea could just sweep her up and never return her to her family, her mom. Not that she is already drowning in the sea of chaos her mother had constructed. That’s why she ran marathons and went to runs in the morning, to run from reality. Even just for a little bit. However, when she wasn’t running, the sea was doing something much worse. 

When things got too intense and overwhelming and knew that a run couldn’t fix the damage her mother often inflicted, she hurt herself. Just a little bit. No, not with a blade, with her own body. Digging her often long nails into the tender skin of her palm also served as an anchor in the storm her mother brewed. It was the only reliable one she knew once Polly disappeared. She started at the ripe age of 10 when her mother was pressuring her to practice her magic even though she was doing it all week. She just wanted to play with her friend, but no, magic comes first. Betty reluctantly agreed, but the minute she entered her room, little Betty shut her door and started to sob quietly against the door. Then she saw it. Nails pressed against the skin, breaking the first layer of her palm. Rose-red pinpricks of blood appeared and Betty found them oddly comforting. She just needed to ground herself and from that day on, it had been her calming agent when times were tougher than usual. Before, it used to be rare for her to do it, but ever since Polly left and her mother tightened the reins on her life, it had been a recurring action. Granted, her mother should have seen the scars, there is nothing like antibiotic ointment and a little sea magic couldn’t help.

Being part witch, Betty could heal faster than mortals, but she wasn’t full witch so there were some aspects that she wasn’t pervy too. After her session, a little nail shaped crescent only remained. Betty liked to think that this was one of the loopholes her mother couldn't control, regardless if it was bad or not. Being a sea witch and drawing her power from the moon’s tides, Betty thought of her situation as though the moon gave her this gift. Leaving little crescent’s, like the moons, on her palm to remind of who she was. As sick and twisted as it sounded, she found comfort in it nonetheless. It was her way of fighting back at her mother in retaliation. since her sea powers couldn’t match her mother’s she decided that digging her nails was a way of controlling something in her life. If Alice found out, she would be dead for sure, because god forbid her daughter to have some control in her life. In a way, Betty felt bad for her dad. 

When Betty turned old enough to access her magic, Alice sat her down at their dining table and told her about her life as a witch. The standard things like not showing it in public and learning how to control it, but she also let her know that dad was different. Turns out, in 20 years of marriage, Alice managed to hide the fact that she was a witch and gave birth to a warlock and not one, but two, witches. Alice is many things and being one hell of a secret keeper was one of them. So being even half-witch gave her a fighting chance at having a two-sided- rather than one-sided, conversation with her mother, but her dad simply couldn’t fight her. He had no chance as a mortal. It saddens her even thinking about how much her dad was being used for her mother schemes. Still though, even as a mortal, Hal gave Betty the father figure of her childhood that was decent enough to show love for her. She always liked her dad better anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Betty lied in bed at 9:30 on the dot, starting at the white ceiling. Still jet-lagged even though it had been almost a week she had arrived and settled in. She looked around, surrounding her were poster covered pick walls, with vanity to the left of her bed and a window to her right. She hasn’t met the neighbors quite yet, but they seem nice. They came to the red door of dread and offered a fruit basket that Alice graciously took, then proceeded to throw in the trash right after the door closed. “You can never be too sure in this town Elizabeth, I’m practically choking on the magic that’s in the air.” That Betty wonder was about this town made her feel at home, despite the picture-perfect house she lived in. She always hated that word, mostly because her mother implied it to her in a vicious way, but also because she was far from it. She wasn’t the pristine princess she was on the outside. She was a broken prisoner who longed to be needed. A cleared throat pulled her from her thoughts. Leaning on her door frame, still in work clothes was Chic. 

“Hey bean, can’t sleep?” Betty nodded and scooted up to her headboard so he could settle at the foot of her bed. He took the offer and stared at the picture of her, himself, and Polly, all happily smiling at a camera. 

“Are you mad at me?” Betty blurted, wanting to clear the air. Jade eyes stared back at her, eyebrows arched in surprise.  
“Am I mad at you?” She nodded back. He sighed and ran a hand up and down his face, seeming upset. “Why would I be mad at you?” Eyebrows still halfway up his forehead. 

“I-I don’t know. You seemed mad at breakfast back in Seattle when mom said we would be moving here. I don’t want you to be mad at me though, I’m sorry.” 

“Bean, I wasn’t mad. Plus, you know out of all people that I can’t stay mad at you for long,” he offered. Smiling slightly. The tension in her shoulders eased and she sank into the plush pink pillows more. “I was though, kind of upset, but I get it, we can’t say no to mom can we.” It was her turn to sigh. The truth hit her like a ton of bricks. They sat in relative but a comfortable silence until Chic brought her back into the conversation. “I know you miss her too.”

There was no need to mention who ”her” was, they both knew it was the girl smiling into the camera with them on her vanity mirror. “Yeah, I do.” 

“I can find her address if you want to visit her.”

Betty sat back up in surprise. “Really! we can- we can visit her?” Her eyes were hopeful and Chic smiled at the enthusiasm of his baby sister. 

“Of course, I’ll find it, but it might take a will. I promise you though, we will see her again.” Eyes twinkling with genuine happiness. 

“Thanks, Chic, that means a lot.” Betty sat forward and embraced her brother. Chic flinched in surprise but quickly sank into the hug just as fast. Chuckling softly as he did. 

After they separated, Chic got off the bed and tip-toed to her door. “Go to sleep Betts, tomorrow is the day before school, aka one day of freedom. I’ll make sure I’ll wake you up so we can go shopping or something.” He whispered.

Betty’s eyes watered, it was the first day of senior year in two days, and the day before. She usually went shopping for new clothes and supplies with Polly and had a girl's day, but she wasn’t there anymore so the fact that Chic would do it with her made her heart melt. “You would do that with me?” 

“Of course bean, now go to sleep. Sweet dreams.” He nodded. Betty smiled in return and laid her head across her pink fluffs and pulled her floral comforter over her body. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alarm clock blazing its shrill ring in an attempt to wake up the jade-eyed girl beside her, it successfully had done its job. Betty woke up with a jolt, goring and blindly reaching for the snooze button on her old-fashioned alarm clock. Its vocal torture was put to an end as Betty knocked it down to her carpet floor which minimalized the ruckus it made on impact. Forcing herself up off the floral bed sheets, she tumbled to her connected bathroom in her room, one positive thing to come out of this movie, and got ready for the hopefully joyous day ahead of her. Trying not to jinx it. Being part which made her automatically superstitious of almost everything in her life. Slipping on her often worn pastel sweater and denim skinny jeans, Betty stared at herself in the new mirror above her sink. The same pills she is forced to take. “Fuck Adderall,” she whispered to herself. She flushed her daily pill down the toilet. Watching the clear water tornado take the pill down the drain with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face. With light makeup placed on her face as her signature ponytail mounted on her head, she headed down the stairs of the new house. Her parents weren’t in sight and Betty let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Chic stood by the coffee maker, mug in one hand, phone in other. It was not until he looked up from his phone did he smile. 

“Hey bean, mom and dad went to the Register early morning to get things up and going so we have the day to ourselves today.” His honest smile made her genuine smile in return that much better.

“That’s great!” She beamed. “Um...and thank you Chic, for uh...coming with me today. It means- it means a lot to me.” He only nodded in return, a wary expression on his face.

“What is it?” 

“I have to head out around one today. I hope you don’t mind because you know duty calls and stuff.” A little sheepish as he spoke, unable to look her in the eye. Ever since moving to the Riverdale, Chic and his Cooper aura had easily landed himself as an employee of Blossom Architect Enterprises. Working as an architect for a side project called, SoDale. She was only allowed a certain amount of information about the project and Chic himself only knew so much, but he wasn’t allowed to tell any more information than he already has. 

Betty’s social anxiety kicked it. Just the thought of being left in a mall all alone without her big brother made her stomach twist in knots. “What! No, you can’t. I don’t- I can’t be left alone in a mall all by myself, you know how bad I get. You can’t leave me!” 

He only sighed in response. “Bean, I’m sorry, but the managers need me today for this project, you’ll be fine.” She hated it when he said that. He knew her well enough to know that nothing is ever fine, but arguing with a newly-woken-up-Chic was no use. He couldn’t be easily persuaded at this ungodly time in the morning. 

“Fine,” she mumbled angrily. He nodded once again and they both settled around the dining table, similar to the one in Seattle. They changed the subject to something a little more light-hearted, even though the thought of being alone in a public space tightened the knots already nestled in her stomach. Subjects like how work is going, and how excited you are for senior highschool were discussed. They eased the ties in the stomach ever so slightly, talking about such mundane things. Nice even. After finishing some eggs, toast, and berry yogurt, the Cooper siblings hopped into Chic’s white SUV. 

Driving across town, Betty noticed how retro, the ’50s maybe, the town seemed. Bright colors were strewn across the buildings, and old school cars all scattered on the side of the street, and the odd buildings out. Looking like they were straight from the 50s themselves, with neon signs and checkered tile floors. The mall was across town, bordering what Alice likes to call, the Northside and the Southside. Swearing the kids off to never cross that border with a free will. Or, they would be answering to the devil themself. Betty, nor Chic, were exactly scared of this threat, but the fact that something worse than the devil, something with blonde curls, sharp jade eyes, and control issues, would answer to her, is something that tamed their impulse to cross the border for now. Upon arriving at the mall, Betty exited the car, Chic following after, and made their way into the mall. The stores were lined up sided by side, old fashion aesthetic to the whole building. It was decent for a small town, very different from Seattle, not that she was complaining. During 3 hours, Betty dragged Chic through multiple stores, buying different supplies for school and different clothes. They took pictures and had the most fun Betty had since after Polly left. Though he was no Polly, Betty still enjoyed her company for the day, After a satisfying Thai soup lunch, that would have Alice Cooper guns blazing, Chic glanced at his watch. Betty filled with dread and looked at her own. The tiny analog clock had both hands at the number one. 

“Bean-”

“Chic no, please stay. I-I don’t know if I can handle being alone here,” she furiously whispered. After not having any social life, Betty never learned how to deal with people that well, it what sparked her social anxiety as much as the rest of them. 

“Betts I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

Betty stared at her brother in front of her, eyes frustrated. “Fine.” 

“I’m sorry I kn-.” He stared back, eyes wide and curious. “What?”

“I said fine now go, seriously I’ll be fine. Just go.” He hadn’t bought through her act for a second but made no argument to stop her permission for him to leave. Instead, he simply nodded and rushed out shopping bags in hand to leave at home. She sighed as he ran out of view and picked up her purse, figuring she would shop around more. Arriving at a little boutique with decent cut dresses, along with some sweaters and shirts were thrown into the mix, Betty decidedly stuck around to look. A clatter of voices interrupted her otherwise peaceful, shopping trip. Being as antisocial as she is, Betty figured out cues in the rare chance she ever talks to people and figured just to mind her own business. Even though she could have heard a faint, “hey you,” from behind her. She just thought it was a random voice in her head until a more clear voice called her over. 

“Hey, you. Over here in the pink sweater.” Betty paused and suddenly realized she was wearing a pink sweater. Her body was frozen, but she managed to swing her head towards the sound with a clear voice. Behind her were three unfamiliar people. One guy, neat grey collared shirt, gelled back hair, both arms hooked around two other girl’s arms, beamed at her. The girl on the left hand striking pale blonde hair, headband on the head, on a red collared shirt, and a plaid shirt as well. She offered a smile and Betty curiously tilted her head to the side. The girl on the right had raven hair, pearls around her neck, a designer bag hung at her arm, and designer clothes. The trio looked like the people who snarled at Betty in the halls or commented on how innocent she was. She immediately turned the defendant and eyed the trio once more before answering. 

“What do you want?” Voice clear yet heated.

“Ooh, a feisty one, I like it.” The blonde smiled.

“Ugh, calm your horses Sab, I don’t think she’s into you,” the raven-haired one retaliated. Betty tilted her head, even more, interest piqued by the odd bunch.

“Ladies, stop getting your panties in a twist. We don’t want to scare her,” the boy sighed while his eyes rolled. 

The blonde one, Sab, possibly short for Sabrina, spoke after her very own eye roll. Stepping forward, unlinking the arms of her friend, and offering a hand to shake she introduced herself, “I’m Sabrina. Sabrina Spellman. That Latina over there is Veronica and the boy over there is Kevin. Sorry if we scared you, my idiot friends over there and I just have never seen her before. You’re new aren’t you?”  
Betty flushed at her ability to seem so out of place in such a small town. She nervously responded, voice shaky. “U-uh yeah, I’m new. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

Veronica stepped up next. “Awww, she’s adorable. All shy in stuff. I’m Veronica Lodge of Lodge Industries. It’s lovely meeting you.” 

“Oh don’t be so formal Ronnie, I’m Kevin Keller. Amazing? Yes. Gay? Also yes, and might I say, you have the most wonderful long legs new girl.”

“Thanks?” Still wary of the three people approaching her. At least with Chic with her, she could scare off any people with his almost “bodyguard” influence he left on people. 

“So do you have a name or should we keep on calling you a new girl?” Kevin continued. 

“Oh, um, I’m Betty. Betty Cooper.” Betty never found friends easily and the fact that these people were approaching her made her slightly uneasy.

Veronica looked at her like she was some sort of hybrid goblin, leaving Betty uncomfortable under her gaze. “Betty Cooper, huh? We do know that name from...Oh! You're the new student I’m touring tomorrow, aren’t I? Attending your senior year of Riverdale High, right? Oh, Betty, I have a feeling you and I are going to be the best of friends, don’t you think? Come along, let’s go shopping and get to know each other. I would love to update this innocent, teacher’s pet look.” The Latina tugged at Betty’s arm and somehow she got Betty trapped and a part of the trio, now a quartet. 

“Oh Ronnie, don't bombard her, but Betty, our offer still stands. Care to take a couple of hours with your new best friends?” Sabrina asked. 

“Now who’s bombarding,” Veronica grumbled under her breath. 

Betty caught herself laughing along with the rest of the group. Surprised with herself, just like the other three. “Sure, what’s the worst that could happen right?” She anxiously chuckled. She wasn’t in desperate need of friends, usually a lone wolf, however something about these people seemed decent so she tagged herself along. Accepting an open invitation.

“Right,” Kevin started, “You are so, totally right.” He beamed. Suddenly the blonde witch wondered how in the hell she got herself in this situation.


End file.
